Escuela para monstruos
by rollingmoon
Summary: Los monstruos mas inexpertos del inframundo deberán aprender a como encontrar la debilidad y engendrar terror a los humanos, y no hay nada mejor que estar cara a cara con ellos,conviviendo en su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

¡hola! hago un nuevo intento por aqui, jeje, con algo de humor...

vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de YAMAHA.

los Oc que aparecen sí son míos.

* * *

-¡rápido Len, o llegaremos tarde!-exclamó una joven de cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros y tez pálida.

- no molestes-murmuró una figura similar a la chica, pero con rasgos masculinos, quien seguía aun en la cama, tapó su cabeza con las sabanas.

Rin, la hermana gemela de Len, lanzó un almohadón a éste, haciendo que enfureciera y ella sonriera ampliamente, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos.

De mala gana, el ya molesto joven se levantó, echó a su hermana de la habitación para así poder cambiarse.

Cuando ambos vampiros terminaron de prepararse, partieron hacia la escuela.

* * *

En el inframundo, los monstruos y demás criaturas convivían con un gran odio a los humanos, quienes habitaban en la tierra, y planeaban el poder emerger y apoderarse de aquel lugar y de aquellos que viven en el. Pero como las reglas habían sido impuestas desde muchos siglos antes, les estaba completamente prohibido subir, por lo que estaban resignados a pasar la eternidad en las penumbras.

Eso no quitaba que fueran expertos en asustar y difundir terror para las almas de pecadores humanos que terminaban allí, por lo que desde que nacían, las criaturas anormales eran enseñadas a realizar esas actividades como venganza.

Sin embargo, la escuela para monstruos, la cual era inmensa, tenía una sección especial: La clase para novatos.

Los vampiros rubios asistían a esa clase, junto con otros, como Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka, un par de brujas, Sakine Meiko y Shion Kaito, hombres lobo, y Kamui Gakupo y Megpoid Gumi, quienes eran zombis o, también llamados, muertos vivos.

Todos tenían algo en común: eran pésimos para asustar, inexpertos y no tan malvados como el resto.

En aquel cuarto, de blancas paredes algo rasgadas y de pintura casi salida, los ocho adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad esperaban al educador.

-bueno, primer día de clases-suspiró la bruja de cabello turquesa, largo hasta debajo de la rodilla y atado en dos coletas, mientras miraba aburrida a los demás de la clase. Llevando un vestido color gris, corto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color.

-me pregunto cómo será el profesor-nerviosa, comentaba Meiko. De cabello color chocolate y corto hasta los hombros, y sus orejas de lobo en punta. Usaba una minifalda de color rojo oscuro y un top con escote pronunciado del mismo color.

Kaito, el hermano mayor, de cabello azul y corto, sonreía de forma torpe mientras escuchaba a la joven y se acomodaba el cuello del gran saco de color blanco que llevaba puesto, agitando su cola levemente.

-apuesto a que es un viejo, aburrido y cascarrabias-aseguraba Gumi, la joven de cabello corto y de color verde claro, con un par de gafas en su cabeza, de pollera gris con bordes claros y de remera verde oscura.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo retumbar el lugar. Un adulto joven, de cabello castaño y corto, revuelto y despeinado, pálido, delgado y alto, llevando un traje negro y corbata roja, entró con paso lento y la mirada fija al suelo, hasta llegar al escritorio y sentarse en él de forma pesada. Pasó una mano por su rostro, con signos de cansancio, y acomodó su flequillo, el cual estaba abierto por la mitad, provocando a las chicas presentes un leve sonrojo a causa de lo apuesto que era.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala, hasta que fue rota por el supuesto profesor, al notar las miradas fijas de los alumnos.

-¿**Qué miran**?-exclamó de pronto alterado, logrando que todos saltaran de sus asientos del susto-¡**nadie me dijo que las clases empezaban tan temprano**!-se quejaba molesto. Sus ojos castaños y fríos enfrentaban a la vista de los jóvenes.

Luka, la bruja de cabello rosa, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, se atrevió a hablar.

-¿u-usted es nuestro profesor?-pregunto temerosa, el adulto apoyo los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos, inclinándose hacia delante, sonrió de forma retorcida, lo cual hizo a varios estremecerse.

-sí, soy yo-dijo con voz grave y tenebrosa. Sobre su cabeza comenzaron a salir un par de grandes y blancos cuernos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con la pupila rasgada, y detrás de él podía verse una cola, de color negro con la punta de esta castaña.

Los monstruos tragaron saliva, nerviosos. El maestro sonrió una vez más antes de levantarse y escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

-mi nombre es Satán, y soy su profesor, encargado de enseñarles a ser malvados-

-¿p-pero ese no es uno de los apodos que se le da al amo de la oscuridad?-preguntó Len, atrayendo la atención.

-no, ese es mi nombre, yo-hizo una pausa mientras miraba sus garras y volvía a sonreír, dejando ver sus dientes afilados-soy un demonio, hijo menor del rey del inframundo, ademas me pusieron así porque también soy el demonio de la ira-agrego luego, rascando su cabeza.

Nadie dijo una palabra, el profesor suspiro.

-como sea, saltearemos la parte en la que yo los atormento como maestro y ustedes sufren como alumnos. Para entrenarlos, mañana lo que haré será llevarlos al exterior y enseñarles como ser verdaderos monstruos-exclamó con orgullo, mientras que los demás se sentían confundidos.

-¿se refiere a ir al mundo de los humanos?-Gakupo, de cabello largo hasta las rodillas, de color purpura, vistiendo como un samurái, preguntó con interés.

-exactamente, hombre berenjena-dijo de forma burlona, pero su expresión cambio nuevamente a una sombría-pero deberán comportarse, nuestra prioridad es aprender que es lo que les aterra, aprender sus debilidades sin que ellos nos descubran. Así que harán todo lo que yo diga, o sino-de un golpe a la pared, rompió el pizarrón, partiéndolo en dos-me encargare de ustedes. Ahora me voy-recogió su bolso-debo conseguir otra de esas cosas antes de que me descubran y me hagan pagarla-salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-tenias razón con respecto a lo de cascarrabias-comentó Kaito a la joven de cabello verde, con sus orejas de lobo hacia atrás.

-¿emm…nos obligaran a limpiar esto?-Rin señaló los destrozos causados por el adulto, con preocupación.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado. aunque tal vez exagere con las actitudes del profesor y eso ¬¬

saludos!

Rolling fuera~~


	2. nuestro primer dia de clases

hola! lamento la tardanza, gracias por comentar aquellos que leyeron la historia :D

vocaloid no me pertenece

los Oc's si.

* * *

Luka observó su reloj, mientras Miku y los Kagamines parecían estar dibujando en el pizarrón. Dentro del aula, en la escuela infernal, esperaban al demoniaco profesor, quien el día anterior ellos irían a la tierra, en donde habitaban los humanos, para investigar y aprender cuáles son sus miedos. Luego de dos horas, desde que las clases comenzaron.

-apuesto a que se quedo dormido-comento Meiko, sentada cerca de la puerta, jugando con un mecho de cabello de su flequillo.

-ayer se veía muy molesto-dijo la joven vampiro de cabello rubio-y además se fue muy temprano de la clase.

Kaito, recostado sobre una de las mesas, asintió.

-de por sí está en agregar que es un gruñón, los humanos se darán cuenta fácilmente-el lobo de pelo azulado escucho un sonido de puerta.

Satan, el maestro, entraba de mala gana, con grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. rápidamente los alumnos se estremecieron y se sentaron cada cual en sus bancos, no queriendo molestar aun mas al malhumorado adulto. Éste dirigió su vista a todos los jóvenes.

-lo sé, volví a llegar tarde-aclaro suspirando-antes de viajar hacia el mundo humano, ¿tienen idea de cómo harán para verse como uno?-preguntó, lo cual dejo a los demás monstruos con ojos bien abiertos.

-nosotras sí-el par de brujas respondió, sonriendo de forma maligna.

* * *

-atención, alumnos-se escucho decir a la directora de la escuela publica anunciar en el quinto año de secundaria-hoy tendrán a un nuevo profesor, que remplazara al maestro de historia por su jubilación, y además, vendrán ocho compañeros nuevos, asi que sean amables-pidió la mujer, mientras los alumnos no prestaban atención y seguían hablando y molestándose entre sí.

De pronto un hombre alto y sombrío entro por la puerta, seguido por ocho adolescentes, haciendo que los estudiantes callaran y un gran silencio inundara el lugar.

-soy su profesor Kuro-el demonio, quien se encontraba en su aspecto humano, habló con un tono serio y frio. Varios se estremecieron con su voz, el hombre prosiguió-provengo de Japon, al igual que mis fieles alumnos-se refirió a los anormales jóvenes junto a él, quienes también estaban en su forma humana.

* * *

Después de que todos fueran presentados, se ubicaron en los asientos disponibles y la clase de historia comenzó. Nerviosos, los monstruos observaban como los demás humanos interactuaba entre sí.

Rin estaba sentada junto a una chica de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color marrón claro. Mientras que Meiko y Kaito habían tenido la suerte de sentarse juntos, no fue lo mismo para el desafortunado de Len, quien yacia rodeado de chicas que no paraban de verlo con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

Gakupo y Luka se sentaron cada uno en una esquina del cuarto, en asientos vacios lo cual les alegro, mientras que Miku, junto a un chico nerd y Gumi junto al "bufon" de la clase, deseaban que ya terminara esa pesadilla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos estudiantes que con prisa entraban al salón. Uno de ellos, vistiendo una remera violeta oscura de mangas cortas y con una calavera en el centro y pantalones jean azules, de cabello oscuro, algo largo hasta los hombros y flequillo color rojo fuerte al costado, tapando su ojos izquierdo y dejando ver el otro, de color castaño y con un tatuaje debajo de éste con forma de una lagrima color azul, miro con extrañeza al adulto joven.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?-habla el joven de forma seria, Satan, en su forma humana, voltea hacia él con una sonrisa siniestra mientras deposita la tiza en el escritorio.

-soy su nuevo profesor, y si no quieres ser castigado el primer dia de clases conmigo, será mejor que te calles y te sientes-responde de una forma violenta pero no demasiado para no atraer la atención de otros maestros y directivos fuera del aula. Sin embargo, a pesar de estremecer a los demás, el joven solo levantó una ceja y se dirigió al fondo, seguido por la otra persona.

-oigan ustedes-llamó la atención de el par de hombres lobos-salga de ese lugar, es nuestro-exigió con rudeza e indiferencia.

-no veo tu nombre en él-Meiko cruzo sus brazos en oposición. El segundo joven, llevando una camiseta verde y pantalones negros, de cabello rubio, corto, y algo despeinado, ojos azules, se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, causando le un leve sonrojo.

-por favor, ¿serian tan amables de dejar nuestro lugar? Ambos nos hemos sentado aquí desde que empezamos el año-pidió con voz seductora, la mujer lobo asintió y levantando a su hermano por el cuello de su saco, se fueron del asiento. Kaito se ubico con Gakupo, mientras maldecía a su hermana, y Meiko con Luka.

* * *

El timbre sonó, anunciando la hora del recreo. En el transcurso de las horas, cada una de las criaturas se hizo de "amigos", a los cuales podrían utilizar mejor para su investigación.

Rin se sintió levemente interesada en esos extraños chicos humanos que habían desafiado a sus compañeros, y estaba segura que si ellos supieran que se habían metido con un par de hombres lobos, les temblarían hasta los calzones. Rió levemente.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Miku a una de sus nuevas compañeras, Mariana, quien tenia el cabello de un tono oscuro.

-sus nombres son Niko y Jessy, ambos dos de los mas populares-dijo molesta, dirigiendo su mirada a los demás de su grupo, al cual integraban también Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi y los gemelos-Niko es un "emo", arrogante, depresivo, avaro y que habla mal de todos, mientras que Jessy es el "don juan", utilizando a las chicas como él quiera por medio de frases dulces y esas cosas.

-tambien esta esa chica del ultimo año, Mery, que parece ser prima de Jessy. Ella es muy violenta, competitiva y envidiosa. una vez le robo un novio a una de mis amigas-agregó otra joven, Lola, de cabello rubio oscuro y enrulado.

Los vampiros, hombres lobos, los zombies e incluso las brujas estaban impresionados que existiera ese tipo de humanos, y a la vez parecían sentir algo de molestia contra ellos. Por varios años anteriores eran abucheados por brabucones y burlados por los llamados "populares", lo cual lo habia llegado a crear un gran rencor.

-pero hay un miembro mas, que es el peor de todos-comentó john, uno más del grupo-su nombre es Noelia, es la mas odiosa de los cuatro, siempre alejada de los demás, estando solo con sus amigos, creyendo que es mejor que es la mejor. Solía tener un hermano gemelo, que era como diez veces peor que ella, pero desapareció misteriosamente.

* * *

Para cuando la escuela termino, exhaustos de su primer dia en una escuela para humanos, esperaron al profesor, quien luego de salir, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-el primer día fue más horrible de lo que imaginaba- gruñía el demonio adulto, noto sus miradas-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto desconfiado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-cuestiono Kaito, con curiosidad. Los ojos de "Kuro" se abrieron como platos.

-¡olvide organizar la parte del resto del dia!-grito horrorizado y enojado a la vez, causando les casi un infarto.

* * *

-bueno, podría haber sido peor-comento Luka recostada en el piso dentro de una casa abandonada, la cual olía a polvo y crujía el suelo.

-_la próxima vez pensare mejor las cosas_-pensó Satan sentado en las viejas escaleras del sitio.

-tengo hambre-murmuró Len, levantándose, y llamando la atención del castaño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, molesto chupa sangre?-cuestiono irritado, el vampiro volteo con el ceño fruncido.

-a buscar algún humanos y a beber su sangre, y no crea que podrá detenerme, ya bastante con que nos obligara a venir a este mundo, sabiendo que se nos esta estrictamente prohibido y hacernos dormir en un lugar lleno de bichos y-es golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, por el demonio de la ira, y cae inconsciente. Los demás observan la escena y rápidamente se ponen a dormir.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, las clases se tonaban aburridas luego de una hora en historia, y aunque varios podrían haberse quedado dormidos, ninguno se atrevía a desafiar al maestro de aquella diabólica sonrisa. Un par de golpes se oyeron y una joven entró, respirando con dificultad.

Vestía una musculosa de color negro, pantalones verdes largos y anchos en la parte de los tobillos, cabello largo casi hasta la cintura, castaño y con dos grandes rulos, una a cada lado de su perfil, y ojos del mismo color.

-l-lamento llegar tarde-se disculpo antes de notar al nuevo instructor. Al encontrar la mirada de este, quedo en silencio unos momentos, igual que el adulto. Pero éste habló rápidamente.

-¿a qué se debe tu tardanza y tu ausencia de ayer?-pregunto con frialdad, la joven salió del trance y desvió la mirada.

-ayer estaba con fiebre y hoy, como estaba mejor, decidí venir pero el colectivo tardo el llegar-su tono de voz se volvió indiferente. Procedió a sentar, encontrando que el único asiento vacio era el de Kaito, mientras que el profesor continuaba con la clase-¿puedo sentarme aquí?.

Kaito solo asintió, no le agradaba la idea, sin embargo no se opondría.

* * *

En la hora de matemáticas, el hombre lobo de cabello azul se sentía muy confundido, ya que nunca habia sido bueno para esa materia. Tomaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras mordía su lápiz, ¿Por qué las fracciones eran tan difíciles cuando se trataban de cálculos combinados?. Por supuesto él no lo sabía, volteo a la joven a su lado, quien resolvía los cálculos sin problema. Ella no dijo ni una palabra desde que se sentó junto a él, y comenzaba a sentirse aburrido. Seguramente por eso decían que era odiosa, porque no hablaba con los demás porque eran menos que ella, o probablemente porque era muy inteligente y se sentía rodeada por idiotas.

-esto es imposible-se lamentó el lobo, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos y apoyándolos en el escritorio.

-no tanto como lo piensas-respondió una voz femenina, al levantar la vista noto que la castaña lo miraba, apoyando su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano, ella suspiro-voy a explicarte si quieres, pero no te aseguro que lo que yo se esté bien-agrego lo ultimo desviando su mirada, penosa.

Kaito contemplo extrañado como la chica parecía interesada en explicarle, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

-no es tan mala como dijeron, o al menos eso pienso-comentó el azulado adolescente a sus demás compañeros, en el transcurso del recreo.

-no se-Gumi dudó, mirando desde su posición al grupo anteriormente mencionado por sus nuevos compañeros. El joven cuyo nombre era Niko, se encontraba apoyado en una pared, mientras que Mery, la peliroja violenta y Jessy, el rubio seductor, hablanban con él, sonrientes-¿donde está la otra chica, la castaña?.

-según creo debería estar con ellos, al fin y al cabo es su grupo-respondio volteando a ver a los "populares" y notando que faltaba uno.

* * *

En la sala de profesores, varios de ellos decidieron tomar el descanso y corregir sus cosas en otro lugar, en lo posible lejos de aquel horrible e intimidador docente, que, en su soledad, tomaba una taza de café, pensativo. Su cola mecía detrás de él, teniendo la libertad de moverse sin problemas ya que nadie lo observaba, o al menos eso creía.

Noe entro de pronto por la puerta, sosteniendo una mirada fría y provocando un fuerte sonido al cerrarla que hizo que el demonio cayera de la silla.

-_**así que eres tu**_…-murmuro con frialdad, viendo que el hijo del rey infernal se levantaba con mirada desafiante-_**hermano**_.

* * *

bueno, fin del segundo capitulo. espero que les guste, comenten porfavor.

grandes saludos!

RollingMoon~~


End file.
